Jedipedia:Vorschläge/Baustelle der Woche
Diese Idee ist mir und Modgamers bei einem Chat in ICQ gekommen. Wir dachten uns eine besonders ausbaufähigen Artikel zu einem wichtigen Thema herauszustellen, ihn als „Baustelle der Woche“ (Bezeichnung mal beispielhaft) zu kennzeichnen und auf der Portal-Seite zu präsentieren. Sinn dieser Sache ist natürlich die Aufmerksamkeit der Benutzer auf eben diesen Artikel zu lenken, der unbedingt erweitert werden muss. In der Wookieepedia gibt es ein ähnliches Feature, das dort „Improvement drive“ heißt. Ob so eine „Baustelle der Woche“ wirklich die Artikel verbessert, kann man mangels Erfahrung halt schlecht sagen, zumal im Portal schon Stubs aufgeführt werden. Ich hatte auch nicht gedacht, dass man so eine Baustelle wählt, sondern ähnlich wie bei den Zitaten der Woche oder dem Artikel des Monats einfach in eine Liste einträgt, die Eintragungen von ungefähr bis zu drei Wochen im Voraus zulässt. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 20:44, 29. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Nun, die Idee ist wirklich gut, die Aufmerksamkeit der Benutzer auf einen ausbaufähigen Artikel zu lenken, der es besonders nötig hat. Ich persönlich wäre dafür, so etwas einzurichten. Wie genau derjenige dann präsentiert und ausgewählt wird, lässt sich ja noch beraten. MfG Kyle 20:58, 29. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Die Frage ist meiner Meinung nach nicht "Ob?" sondern eher "Wo?" - ich finde das Portal wird im Gegensatz zur Hauptseite eher selten angeklickt. Wäre es da nicht besser, sowas auch auf der Hauptseite zu platzieren? Dann müssen wir nur ein gutes Plätzchen finden... Ben Kenobi Admin 21:02, 29. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::Die Hauptseite halte ich eigentlich für denkbar schlecht, schon allein aus dem Grund, weil sie schon viel zu voll ist. Außerdem ist es nicht gut, einen schlechten Artikel ins Rampenlicht zu stellen, auch wenn er als Baustelle deklariert wird. Wir wollen doch nach außen hin keine Baustelle sein, oder? Außerdem zieht der Artikel dann die Aufmerksamkeit von jedem auf sich... mit jedem meine ich auch die, die gar keine Ahnung haben. Wer sich mit der Bearbeitung in der Jedipedia weiter beschäftigen will, klickt auch auf das Portal und findet dann diesen Artikel. Wenn wir jeden da ran lassen, dann wird aus der Baustelle vielleicht noch eine versalzene Suppe, weil jeder auf Gutmütigkeit sein Halbwissen beisteuern möchte. Zu viele Köche und so... :) --Anakin Skywalker Admin 21:09, 29. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::::Ich finde, dass ist eine gute Idee. Vielleicht könnten wir die Artikel ohne Quellen über die mit den ungenügenden tun, dann hätten wir da ja genug Platz für die "Baustelle der Woche." --Asajj disku 21:14, 29. Jul 2007 (CEST) Ich finde die Idee an sich gar nicht schlecht aber ich würde diese Artikel dann im Portal ganz oben bei den kurzen oder benötigten Artikel hinschreiben.Dark Lord disku 21:55, 29. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Also die Idee finde ich gar nicht schlecht, ich hätte auch schon ein Beispiel Saba Sebatyne und das mit dem Portal und der Hauptseite ist wie immer so eine Sache, das Portal wird nicht sonderlich oft angeklickt, daher ist es etwas problematisch dort den Artikel zu präsentieren und eigentlich, dachte ich wollten wir dort irgendetwas mit den Lesenswerten Artikeln machen. Die Hauptseite wiederum ist wie Ani schon sagte zu voll und dann will jeder seinen "Senf" dazugebenm weil ers gut meint oder unsere Freunde mit dem Namen V sehen dort ihre Chance besonders großen Schaden anzurichten und das wäre ja nicht so schön. Daher hätte ich da einen kleinen Vorschlag und zwar könnte man das ja so machen, dass man eine Vorlage bastelt und die dann mit der Suche verknüpft, sodass wir sozusagen zwei Suchen haben. Eine Suche um Artikel zu suchen, die wes noch nicht gibt bzw. die es schon gibt. Mit der anderen suche , wobei suche vielleicht nicht das richtige wort ist, eher so eine art zufallsweiterleitung, die auf besonders "schlechte" bzw. besonders ausbaufähige Artikel weiterleitet. Man könnte jedoch ein Portal machen namens Baustelle der Woche, wo jeder einen Artikel eintragen kann, den er für besonders ausbaufähig hält. Das Portal kann man dann unter den Quicklinks bzw. der Navigation verlinke, sodass man es direkt findet aber auch nicht direkt findet, was gewährleistet, dass Besucher, die wirklich beo unserem Projekt helfen wollen sie findet, die Personen, die uns allerdings schaden wollen mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit dort erst gar nicht nachsehen werden, weil sie ihr Augenmerk auf die Suche und die Letzte Änderungen-Seite legen. Gruß Boba 22:32, 29. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Was ist denn jetzt Leute, habt ihr den Vorschlag schon verworfen oder wieder vergessen? Boba 05:47, 11. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Naja, der Vorschlag ist wohl ein wenig untergegangen. Aber ich würde sagen, dass die Idee mit den zwei Suchen etwas zu übertrieben ist. Ich glaube, dass nicht viele absichtlich nach schlechten Artikeln suchen wollen, sondern froh sind, wenn es keine von dieser Sorte gibt. Das mit dem Portal habe ich ja auch so vorgesehen. Ich dachte, dass man so eine Seite wie Jedipedia:Artikel des Monats macht und dort ebenso ausbaufähige Artikel einträgt, wie man es dort mit den exzellenten Artikel macht. Also kein Wahlverfahren oder sowas, sondern nur schlichte Eintragung. So ein Quicklink für die Navigation gibt es auch für die Artikel des Monats nicht und ist meiner Meinung nach auch für die Baustelle der Woche to much. Wie gesagt fände ich das Jedipedia:Portale dafür am geeignetsten. Die Baustelle der Woche passt nämlich thematisch da rein und würde das Portal auch endlich mal etwas interessanter gestalten. Vielleicht wird es dadurch auch häufiger aufgerufen... Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 11:09, 11. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Ach so hast du das gemeint, wie wärst denn dann, wenn wir das so aufbauen, wie die Artikel des Monats. So nach dem Motto:(Xbeliebiger Name) ist das und das und dann wie mehr nicht? Na dann hau rein oder so. Boba 12:09, 11. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::Ja, so hatte ich mir das in der Art auch vorgestellt :) Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 13:17, 11. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::::Dann würde ich sagen, mach mal wie du gedacht hast und wenns Verbesserungsvorschläge geben sollte, kann man sich ja weiter beraten. Los los Mr. Admin ;) Gruß Boba 13:27, 11. Aug 2007 (CEST) So ich habe das Portal und die Vorlage mal erstellt. Ich würde sagen, dass Schlacht von Dantooine (22 VSY) auch noch nächste Woche Baustelle der Woche bleibt, da die Woche nun ja nicht mehr lange geht... Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 14:54, 11. Aug 2007 (CEST) Kategorie:Vorschläge